


Snowing Journals

by DipperCipher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Diary swap, Luggage Swap, M/M, Past Life Relationship, artist Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperCipher/pseuds/DipperCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds our that he has someone elses luggage after he returns home from France. The big kicker? It is Eren Jaegers, a boy who he had loved in his past life. This is a one shot about them getting together for coffee and love.<br/>Prompt from ciel_phantomhiive on instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowing Journals

Levi sighed, laying back onto his bed. He hadn't unpacked his suitcase yet, nor had he taken a shower to disinfect himself of the stale airplane air. He simply wished he could sleep, but he knew that wouldn't happen until his OCD was dealt with. So with a heavy heart he sat up and grabbed his suitcase. It had seemed heavier than before. He frowned and opened it, only to be met with filthy clothes that were certainly not his. They switched up his bag with someone elses, and from the look of the clothes it was with a bratty teenager. Normally he would just call the airlines and sort it out without much of a thought, but his thoughts were panicked. His journal was in that bag. His journal with his inner thoughts, his past, his information!  
With an angry grunt he threw the suitcase to the side, and with a loud thud it slammed against his dresser. Scattering the boys clothes and two books. Levi wanted to burn the books before he realized what they were. The boy's sketchbook and a journal which was similar to his own. The man grabbed the book and looked it over. It was more warn than his, with watermarks on the paper which caused it to yellow and warp at the edges. The boy could take better care of his things, Levi thought with a huff.  
He then picked up the boys sketch book and began flipping through the photos. The boy wasn't half bad. There were many portraits of a girl with dark black hair who wore a red scarf, and a boy with blonde hair shaped like a coconut. There were a few drawings of a boy who let his roots grow in far too much, and a boy with tons of freckles. By the time that Levi got closer to the end of the book he had spotted a familiar face. It was a drawing of him looking up under a street lamp in France. He recognized that Avenue as well. The boy must have been there as well already sketching the street. Levi remembered only standing there for fifteen minutes as he watched the fireworks above him. Why the boy hadn't drawn those instead confused the man.  
It had only been three more pages before he saw himself again. This time he was sitting at a café drinking his tea. The artist captured his face in perfect detail. The shading was exquisite, Levi thought before frowning at himself. He was looking over these photos to figure out who had his suitcase, not judge his artwork.  
But as Levi flipped through the book he saw himself more and more before he saw a drawing that made him drop the book. The drawing was of him standing on top of a wall with a green cape flowing around him. He wore a white dress shirt and a cravat that he had only seen in his dreams. There were straps that covered him and large containers on his hips. He remembered standing there, watching the sunrise over call Sina. He was standing there with Eren before they had gone to explore more of what was left of Wall Maria. That day haunted his dreams and fear hit him like a speeding truck aimed directly at him. Eren Jaeger was the owner of the books.  
Levi grabbed the journal and opened it to the first page. In messy writing wrote 'Property of EJ.' He couldn't believe it. For years he had thought he was crazy, and yet here he was holding proof that someone else remembered that world. He expected to find Hanji first, or maybe Erwin. He never expected to find Eren of all people so soon.  
Before he could stop himself, he had begun reading the journal of the boy he used to know in a distant world so different from the one he was in. Sorry Eren, but I have to know if you remember. 

Dear Journal, 

Today Mikasa, Armin and I went to the beach. It had always been our dream to see the ocean together, and yet despite that I couldn't help but wish I hadn't seen it. I wished that I could go back to the world with the Titans and the rest of our squad. I wished I could go back to my days under command of Erwin and Corporal Levi. I told Mikasa that when we returned home, but I don't think she understood. She got angry at me for even thinking about it. She asked me why I wanted to go back to a world full of misery and death. The strange part was I couldn't answer her. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. How could I tell her that I felt more alive in a world where we all died? 

Dear Journal, 

Grisha told us that he is sending us to visit the art school in France. I don't want to go to that school but I think the vacation would be nice. Maybe I could convince Mikasa to drive us to Germany after we get there? It would feel more at home than this place. Armin says that there is a scientist of Ancient Lore there that often writes about giant monsters known as Jotens or Titans there, who also dabbles in theories about past lives. Dr. Zacharius. He believes it might be Hanji, wouldn't that be great? If Hanji is there, then maybe Corporal Levi would be there too? Maybe they would understand the thoughts going through my head. Maybe they would understand why I feel so wrong in a world that is safe. Maybe they would help me find a way to cope with this world. 

Levi stared at the words on the page. Armin, the blonde coconut who Eren called his best friend was there. His adopted sister Mikasa was there as well, and they had possibly found Hanji and Mike. Eren had remembered that world, and he felt the same way Levi had. He wanted to go back. The ravenet flipped forward in the boys journal to the date where Levi stood under the street lamp. 

Dear Journal, 

I found him and yet I couldn't move. My legs refused to let me run to Levi, they refused to let me go to him and cry over how much I had missed him. Mikasa paid attention to the fireworks and didn't bother to notice me as I drew him as fast as I could. I drew him for proof that he was there. Levi was in France with us. Levi lived in this world and I had seen him, and yet my stupid body would not go to him! I wanted him to notice me. I wanted to call out to him. I wanted so many things but I couldn't do any of them. Maybe Levi was happy in this world? Maybe he had married Petra and had a family? I could have sworn he had gotten taller as well. I wonder, does Levi remember how much I loved him in our past life? 

Fucking Jaeger had no idea! Levi was so entranced by the journal that he almost missed the call he was getting. He looked at his cellphone. Unknown number. He frowned but answered it with hope that somehow it was Eren. "What?"  
"LEVI!" A familiar screech blasted through his phone with a volume he was sure would deafen most men. "OHMYGODINEVERTHOUGHJESUSITISYOUYOUHAVEN'TCHANGEDANDIBETYOU'RESTILLSHORTANDIMISSYOUCORPORALSHORTSTUFF!" He wasn't sure if she took a breath between her screams. "Levi! What country do you live in? Where are you? I bet you live alone in an one bedroom apartment with a cat! Wait, no. No cat. You don't like messes you clean freak! Levi I missed you so much! Mike and I got married! We'll get married again so you guys can come visit! Have you seen Eren in this world? Call the fire department because he is hot as Hell! You are super lucky! Oh my God, so how are you, corporal short stuff?"  
"Hanji," he started calmly. "When I find you, I am going to beat you to death with a clock. That way you will always remember to watch the time."  
"It IS you!" She laughed. "So, have you?"  
"Have I what, foureyes?" He questioned, sitting on his bed as if talking to Hanji happened all the time instead of this being the first time.  
"Seen Eren! Duh!" The silence stretched between them before Hanji started talking again. "He saw you but you didn't see you, and you feel like shit because if you saw him you'd run up to him and tell him that he is the only man you’re your little gay heart?  
"Fuck you Hanji." Levi growled.  
"Mike does that enough, thanks." Hanji giggled. "I gave Eren your number, by the way."  
"You what!?"  
"You'll thank me after you see him in person, trust me." He just might, if she managed to live that long. "Okay, I have to go! Armin is calling for some research material and you knooow how much I love helping young brains!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Good bye Hanji." Levi sighed.  
"Bye honey buns!" And with that the crazy woman hung up, leaving Levi with his thoughts once again. Eren had his number. Hanji had his number. Eren had his journal.  
It had only been ten minutes before his phone rang again. Unknown number. "He-"  
"C-Corporal Levi, S-Sir?" The deep voice brought a smile to his face. "I, I have your luggage, Sir!"  
"Yes, I know Brat." Levi said, getting up and grabbing the sketchbook once again. "You have nice art, Eren. Do you plan on going to the school in France now that you have seen it, or will you go to an art school here in the country?"  
There was a long pause. "You looked at my pictures?"  
"I did." The short man stated. "And your journal."  
"I looked through your journal as well, sir." Eren confessed. "And I will be attending a school in the country."  
"When can I come and get my luggage?" He asked.  
"Uh, whenever you want. I live in New York, so depending on where you live we could mee-" Levi cut him off.  
"I will meet you at Second Cup tomorrow, the one on Main Ave." Levi used his commanding voice. "At noon sharp, Jaeger."  
"Y,yes sir!" Eren stuttered.  
"Now go to sleep." Levi smiled softly to himself.  
"Yes!" Eren said, sounding panicked. "Good night Corporal!"  
Levi hung up. "Good night, my grown up brat." 

Levi had sat in that damned coffee shop for half an hour before Eren arrived dragging Levi's luggage behind him. "Corporal!"  
Levi looked up, and he knew his pissed off expression scared the boy. "You're late."  
"I got lost." The boy laughed. Hanji was right. Eren was much older than he was in the last world. His muscles were defined and his tan was just the same as it was before. His hair was longer now, making him look more like his Titan form than the fifteen year old boy he had known. "But now I'm here!"  
"I see." He hummed. "Eren, sit."  
Eren sat down obediently and smiled at Levi, as if he was an old friend. As if he wasn't seeing Levi for the first time in twenty something years. Eren looked happy as he wiggled in his seat, the blush growing on his face as neither one of them spoke. "So, uh,"  
"Shut up." Levi frowned. Eren closed his mouth. "I'm furious at you."  
"Wha-"  
"I said shut up." The dark haired man said again, glaring at Eren. "I was standing less than six meters from you and you couldn't have said hello?"  
"Corporal," Eren whimpered.  
"If I had known I would have torn through crowds to get to you. I could have climbed the fucking walls of Wall Rose with my bare hands if it meant I got to see you again and yet you couldn't have done anything to get my attention?" Levi hissed.  
"But I did." The younger boy whispered. "I grabbed your luggage instead of mine, so you could find me. Only, it seems like Armin and Hanji found you first."  
"You look my luggage on purpose?" He asked in disbelief.  
"I had to do something, and it was spur of the moment to be honest." Eren leaned forward and looked into Levi's eyes. Ocean meeting rain clouds, creating a storm between them. "I couldn't have lost you again."  
"I missed you, Eren."  
"I missed you too, Levi."  
And as the two men held hands, snow started to fall from the sky. Littering the concrete city with the cold flakes and dusting the landscape with it's frozen beauty. "The first snow of the year." Levi mumbled.  
"That means your birthday is around the corner." The brunette laughed. Levi looked up at him. How could he have left this man alone? How come he hadn't found him sooner?  
"You're the same brat as I remember." Levi chuckled. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> The two then start dating in this world, move in together, and eventually get married. Mikasa and Hanji cry over their babies getting married. Thanks for reading this ^^; not my best work, but for now it will do!


End file.
